Perfeccion imperfecta
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: SUMMARY: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella odiara la perfección de Edward?, Si Bella tuviera otros gustos que no fueran dramáticos y sobre protectores ¿las cosas serían diferentes?


**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes utilizados aquí le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama si es mía

**SUMMARY:**¿Qué pasaría si Bella odiara la perfección de Edward?, Si Bella tuviera otros gustos que no fueran dramáticos y sobre protectores ¿las cosas serían diferentes?

NOTA: Yo como tú amo a Edward, pero no se ofendan con sus defectos, es solo para pasar un rato bien así que ¡Diviértanse!

-¡Edward! ¿Puedes devolverme mis llaves de mi pickup?-pidió Bella al ver que Edward las escondía para que no pudiera ver a Jacob en La Push, otra vez…

-Pero Bella él es peligroso…-comenzó el vampiro con el mismo discurso de siempre.

-¡Mira quien habla de peligroso!-reclamó Bella-Número 1, tú eres un vampiro, 2 sin ser suficiente deseas mi sangre sobre cualquier otra, 3 tú mismo me has dicho que puedes matarme por error si no prestaras atención, que puedes aplastar mi cráneo por equivocación pero ¡no fuera mi amigo el lobo por que entonces si es peligroso!-gritó la chica furiosa por su novio sobre protector.

-Pero Bella tú eres el amor de mi vida…-

-Tú ni siquiera estás vivo-bufó la castaña.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy?, Siempre estás dejando de respirar por mí, me deseas en sueños, te deprimes peor que la economía mundial en su peor época cuando yo me voy, y hoy estás tan a la defensiva…-Edward estaba totalmente fuera de si, no entendía la ligera rebelión de su amada.

-Y lo dice el que se va a Italia a suicidarse solo por que no resiste que su novia sea extrema-contraatacó ella.

-Dime que es lo que no te gusta de mi y lo mejoraré-prometió Edward.

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto que es una larga lista-advirtió Bella, él asintió.

-Primero eres bipolar y demasiado sensible-al ver que el vampiro no entendía, Bella puso los ojos en blanco antes de explicarle-cuando nos conocimos un día me hablabas, al otro no, me salvabas de cosas que podían matarme pero me hacías cenar contigo cuando corría más riesgo a tu lado.

"Te pones súper sensible cuando hablas de convertirme en vampira, osea ¿Qué te cuesta?, solo me muerdes y ya, nada del otro mundo, después de todo a ti no te va a doler"

-Pero Bella…no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo…-

-Y otra vez la burra al trigo…Edward…si no supiera lo que te estoy pidiendo no lo estaría haciendo ¿no crees?-

-Bueno, ¿Qué sigue en tu lista?-urgió él cambiando de tema.

-Esta bien, tú estarás muy guapo y lo que quieras pero siempre que te abrazo me tengo que poner suéter y la verdad eso no es para nada romántico, en cambio Jacob…-Bella se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-¿En cambio que?-

-Edward no tienes 3 años como para que te tenga que explicar que su temperatura no es lo único ardiente en Jacob-

La cara del pobre vampiro era inigualable, Alice reía desde la casa Cullen viendo la escena, todos la veían raro pero la pequeña adivina tenía información extra y lo que Bella hablaría con su hermano la mataba de risa.

De nuevo en la habitación de Bella…

-Bella ¿en verdad piensas eso de mi?-

-No-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

-¿No?-

-No pienso eso de ti…. ¡pienso cosas peores! Pero no te las voy a decir por que si no luego no te aguantas nada-

-Bella por favor no me digas eso, te amo, te necesito, te deseo…-

-Esa es otra cosa que no entiendo de ti Edward, dices que me deseas pero cuando se da la oportunidad te acobardas y te hechas para atrás, ya hasta estoy pensando que eres gay-

-¡No soy gay!, si no me quiero acostar contigo es por que te puedo hacer daño-

-¿Lo ves?, Jacob es mejor que tú, él puede…bueno tu sabes, él puede hacerlo sin romperme a mí-

-Osea que todo esto se reduce a Jacob Black-concluyó él.

-¿Para que negarlo?, si, ¡Jacob me encanta!-

-¿Entonces que viste en mi? Si el que te gustaba era él ¿para que eres mi novia?-

-No lo se, quizá por que me dejé deslumbrar, pero no quiero estar con alguien que es sobre protector, hipersencible, alguien que cree que solo por ser guapo puede conseguir lo que quiera, alguien que se cree con derecho de gobernar mi vida y que además no puede…-

-¿Poder que?, ¿esto?-Edward ya estaba fuera de si, y lo que hizo dejo a Bella sin aliento, una escena no apta para niños, aun con sus pantalones puestos, el vampiro puso su hombría muy en alto.

-Edward…¿te he dicho que Jacob no es el único ardiente por aquí?

Alo0! bueno espero no decepcionar con esta cosa XD jajaja solo que se me ocurrio de repente y queria compartirlo, espero les haya hecho pasar un buen ratito =) estoy trabajando en un minific, espero pronto poder traerles algo nuevo, atte yocecullen besitos y abrazos muak!.


End file.
